Elsword's Story
by Nightail
Summary: Elsword was just a courier boy, delivering letters in Elrios and living peacefully. Always, dreamed of becoming a knight. His wish, comes true. Working in a knight brigade, with Aisha, a stubborn Mage Knight and his Captain, Chung Seiker. But what Elsword, didn't know was that He and Aisha, had a destiny to fulfill. Follow, Elsword in his new exciting adventure. OC's in the story
1. Prologue: The Messenger Boy

**Hiya, for some apparent reason. I'm making another story, and apparently there are OC's in it. I know, people are probably going to rage for starting a new story. Also, this story's protagonist is Elsword and Aisha. Mainly Elsword.**

**As well, you can ask if you want your character to be in the story. All OC's can either be minor or sub-character(Character's that will appear frequent in the story. But are not the main character's)**

**Also here are the classes and ages:**

**Elsword, Age 16-18. (Sword Knight-Lord Knight)**

**Aisha, Age 16-18. (Battle Magician-Dimension Witch) *Updated***

**Rena, Age Unknown. (Grand Archer)**

**Raven, Age 27-29. (Reckless Fist)**

**Eve, Age 17-19 (Code Exotic-Code Nemesis )**

**Chung, Age 17-19 (Shelling Guardian- Tactical Trooper)**

**Ara, Age 21-23 (Sakra Devanam)**

**The reason why Rena, Raven, and Ara. Are at their 2nd job. Rather than the others. Is that they are practically fully experienced and masters at what they do. Also, i'm also going to make Raven a Nasod. Because in this story Eve and Raven are siblings. **

**Well Enjoy :)**

**Prologue**

**The Messenger Boy**

* * *

Opening my eye, the bright sun glows onto my face, with its radiance and blinding light. I stood up scratching my head, while sitting in the old but living tree. How long, have I been asleep? I wondered for some time, wiping the dust off my uniform and cleaning up my cap. As the bright light started to get more clear, I saw my destination. Hamel, the capital of Elrios. Looking at the letter of whom I was to deliver to, I read the name of the receiver. Someone by the name of Ara Hann. Hurrying, towards the city, since the deadline of this message was today. Oh I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Elsword Everhart. I'm the son of a courier and one myself. I'm 16 years old and live in a village called Ruben, with my older sister Elsa. Though we are somewhat poor and I'm doing my best to support both of us. My dream is nothing more but to make my sister happy. I earn up to 50 ED per delivery which isn't so bad. Hurrying to find my client. I crashed into someone, making me crashed down along with all the letters that fell out of my bag. "Oh no, I'm going to get my salary cut for sure." As I quickly put up all the mail and was about to retrieve the last, the person I crashed into crushed the letter. It was a girl, that had purple-void hair, with a dark look in her eyes.

"Hmph, what gives you the right to do that to a noble." Ignoring her, I was more focused on the crumbled up mail. Getting the letter out of her foot and un crumbling. I was relieved.

"Thanks miss, i'll be going." Leaving her, before she could finish her speech. However, the purple-haired girl catched up to me and a angry looked on her face. Yelling at me, I closed my ears to avoid getting deaf from her loud voice.

"Hey, how dare you leave me. Before, I could finish my sentence! What gives you the right to crash into a lady and then ignore her!"

"Look, i'm sorry miss..." I paused, due to me not knowing her name.

"Its Aisha Vinylake!" You replied, rudely while giving me a pouty face. Honestly, I don't have time to deal with her so I simply gave her a quick response.

"Listen, ma'am i'm sorry. But, i'm in a hurry so if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." I began to walk away, but she stopped me again.

"Not so fast! Redhead. You're going to have to apologize!" Tugging my arm, making she let me go.

"Look, I already said I'm sorry. So please let me go, if I don't deliver this letter in the next..." I looked at my clock and saw that I had 10 minutes to deliver this letter. Pulling my arm away from the fare violent hair girl grasp. I began to run, to look for the address. While, doing so. The girl was chasing me. As I looked at the address location, I saw I was already there. It seemed like my client's must worked in a guild. Before entering, I looked around to see if that girl was still chasing. Making sure, she wasn't there. It was like she vanish into thin air. Taking a breath of relief. I slowly turn the doorknob and what I saw was a bunch of people with weapon and heavy armor gathering around at a board, having a drink, or chatting and hanging with each other. As I walked towards the counter, the man on the counter notice me.

"May, I help you. Young man?" I took out the message out of my bag and gave it to him.

"I have a message, for Ara Hann. Also that'll be 50 ED for the delivery." I put out my other hand to get the money. Exchanging the letter with the silver coins. I left the guild building and decided to check out a few stuff before heading back to Ruben. Looking at all the shops, hoping to find a souvenir for sis. I saw familiar purple-haired girl. Standing at the gate waiting for me. I thought of doing a facepalm, but instead I casually walked towards her.

"Oh its you. Mind moving aside?"

"Just, who do you think you're talking to!?" The girl, said all high and mighty.

"Simple i'm... um..." Taking a while to think, I had no idea who this girl was. Because I was focusing on my delivery. "Sorry, what was your name again? I forgot." Casually spoke to her, while scratching my head. However, I don't think that's the answer she wanted.

"H-h-how dare you!" A wand then appeared out of the air and she grabbed it, pointing at me.

"You'll pay for insulting me. The Lord Advisor Daughter!" I then remembered her name know.

"Oh you're Aisha Vinylake. Daughter of Lord Advisor Haervun. Right?" I said surprised. Instead, of a positive look from her. I only got a aura of intent to kill.

"You-you. Out of all the commoners, I see. You're the worst of the worst! I'll kill you!." A glow appeared on the tip of the wand. When it became clear it was a fireball. She began shooting it at me. I swiftly dodged it, before it hit me.

"What are you doing?! We just met and now you're trying to kill me. What's wrong with you?!" I said, as if she was crazy. In the process, she created multiple fireballs in the process.

"Are you psycho?!" I said, with a blank stare. The fireballs took shapes of blades now.

"Go to hell!" She began crying. Shooting them and dodging them. A whole crowd was soon attracted to what's happening. Dodging all her magic attacks and looking at her. She seemed very tired.

(If I don't finish that redhead off. I'll shame my whole family. I'll have to finish him off with this spell)

Sweating from dodging the attacks of this girl and almost had my uniform burnt off. I saw her starting to chant something. A giant tornado started appearing out of her wand, just as she was about to cast it. It started fading away and soon she started to get dizzy and soon fainted and fell into the water. Everyone, was surprised. We looked at the bottom of the bridge lake and saw her struggling in the water.

"Help... I ca... n't swim!" She was drowning and I knew I had to do something. I placed my bag and cap down and jumped into the lake and swimmed to her. Grabbing her and swimming to the land, everyone then circled around me and her. I began to check her breathing. It seemed like she wasn't breathing. It seemed like I had little option, there were no guards near and she wouldn't make it if I didn't do CPR. Which I did, and what's embarrassing was it was mouth-to mouth and after several of it. She finally woke up.

"What happened?" I just ignored her and grabbed my bag and put on my cap and left back to Ruben. Before the guards appeared. But still, I touch my lips. That was my first kiss, even if it was CPR. I blushed a bit, for a moment and continued on home. Hoping, nobody would find me suspicious.

Thats when my journey started.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Yay, I'm done with the first chapter. Also, if you want your OC to make an appearance. PM me your character's name, race, and appearance. Weapons if your characters going to fight. I won't character's that you put in the review. So only PM me.**

**Also Please leave a Suggestion :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Secret?

**Chapter 1**

**Family Secrets?**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

That damn brat, he'll pay for what he did to me. I was soaking wet, and the guards we're there and what's worse is that he... k-k-k-ki. I started shaking the thought of my head.

"Lady Aisha, are you alright?" One of them asked. I stood up and walked back to the castle, to get changed and tell daddy about this.

* * *

**~At the Castle~**

**?'s POV**

"Lord Advisors, I have news. Your daughter was drowning in the lake outside Hamel bridge." One of the guards replied.

"What is she alright?!" Worrying of her daughter.

"Yes apparently, locals told us that she was saved by a boy her age, with red hair and seemed to work for the Ruben Red Couriers(Rather than Red Knights XD)". They then showed a picture, that was taken during the conflict.

"Ruben's Red Couriers?" Lord Haervun, was trying to know who they were.

"They're a group of elite messenger, trained to deliver messages all over Elrios's in any type of conditions whether if they have to fight a monster or travel in snowy mountains and by what the locals described this child must be a prodigy to be accepted in the Couriers in a young age." I responded. Everyone, began to look at me.

"Oh, and how do you know of this secretary, Yumi? One of them questioned me.

"The Oto Royal Family, Specialize in knowing the knowledge of Elrios. So we know everything top to bottom and I also know the identity of the boy who saved your daughter Lord Advisor." I said, confidently.

"Oh, and who might he be?"

"The boy's name is Elsword Everhart and he's...

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

After some time, I finally arrived back home. Ruben, its a very peaceful town, its also a great agriculture city and also the home of the Red Couriers. Before, I headed home. I decided to head to headquarters to check-out of work. Entering the huge facility, I saw a bunch of other Couriers busy with the Night-Shift. I went to the front Counter to report my delivery.

"Ah, Els. Finish your delivery?" Captain Lowe replied.

"Yes Sir, all 75 letters were delivered for the day. I'm just here to check in." I gave my bag to him and went into the changing room to change out of my uniform and into my regular red-hoodie and black jeans. Putting away my uniforms inside my lockers and headed outside I saw Lowe, right before I left to home.

"Hey Els, you finish the last loads of deliveries for the day. So you're free for the week, also here's your pay." He handed me a bag with 10k of ED, I was very surprised of this payment.

"Captain, are you sure?! With this money, you can have a month's worth of food!" I was making sure the captain was alright with this.

"Yeah, you worked hard for about a year now and I decided that you needed a bonus. Enjoy it, while it last." He gave me a smile, and I was happy. I thanked him and ran back home, to let sis know of the good news. Me and Elsa live in a apartment building near the courier building, on the first floor. Entering the somewhat small room, I saw Elsa making dinner.

"Oh Els, you're back. Dinner almost ready, so you might want to clean-up." Just before I cleaned up. I showed her my pay for the week. She seemed very surprised. "Els, where did you get all this money?"

"Oh, the captain, gave me this as a bonus for working so hard. Sis, with this money we can have enough money to for more foods in our mouth. Isn't that great." I said, with a smile. She smiled back at parents passed away, mom died from a strange sickness and dad passed away for a unknown cause. Elsa, always looked sad. So I try my best to make her happy, in anyway possible. If sis is happy, then I'm happy. I gave my sister the money and washed-up. Heading to the dinner table, was a beef stew. That was small, yet a filling as well. Just as we we're about to eat. Their was a knock on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Elsa, then opened the door and saw guards from Hamel. "May I help you?"

"We're looking for a boy name Elsword Everhart. Son of Aodhen Everhart. I hear he lives here?" One of the guards spoke. Elsa, reaction changed and she replied rudely to the guards.

"I'm sorry, but we don't accept your kind here. Goodnight to you two." She slammed the door in front of them.

"Sis, are you alright?" I asked her. She then returned into her calm state.

"Its nothing Els, just eat your stew." Responding, in a stress look. The door was knocked again.

"Ma'am, open this door immediately! Or we're breaking it open." They soon start slamming the door.

"Sis, what's going on? What do they want with me?" I asked her again. Sis, just ignored me and went into one the cabinet, she took out a sword, that was encrusted with finely designed metal. She opened the door and point the sword at the guards.

"I said, leave. I don't care what you have to say. Just leave and never come back!" She started to pointed the sword closed to one of their throats. Before she could do anything, I stopped her.

"Sis, just stopped already. Let me, hear what they have to say." I demanded her.

"But Els..."

"I said now!" I forced her. She dropped the blade down and let the guards in. They took a seat and we began to talk.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about? One of the guards, then handed me a royal crested letter. I opened it and started to read it.

_**Dear Elsword Everhart,**_

_**We would like you to join the Hamel's Knight, as thanks for saving the Lord Advisor Daughter.**_

_**We will provide you with a bed, three meals a day, and a payment of 20,000 ED per week.**_

_**If you accept our offer. Please come to the castle next week, to take your knighthood orientation.**_

_**~Secretary Yumi Otonara **_

My eyes widen, and soon a smile came up to my face. Other than making sis happy, my other dream was becoming a knight of Hamel and what's great about this is that I'm getting paid. "Sis, did you hear this. I'm going to become a knight."

"Elsword Everhart. You shall not become a knight(Starts Whispering) Not after what happen to dad." I heard what she said and my expression changed.

"Elsa, you know what happened to dad. Then please, tell me the truth." I said, in a serious tone.

"*Sigh*, guess you have to know the truth sooner or later. Els, our father was actually a knight of Hamel. He was known as the Crimson Paladin. Sir, Aodhen Everhart. This sword, I hold is the last memento that we have of our father.(Elsa, starts tearing up) Our father was killed during a mission and know what's worst is my little brother's going to become a knight. I don't want the same thing, to happen to you Els. So please..." Elsa, soon starts to cry. Comforting her, I calm her down and replied.

"Don't worry, sis. I won't let the same thing happened to father. I'll become a knight that surpassed dad and when I walked back home. I'll be a captain of a knight brigade. Just count on that." This made sis, calmed down and she smiled at me.

"If thats what you want to do. Then I won't stop you. But, promise me this, Elsword. Promise me you won't die." I simply smiled at her and replied.

"I'll make sure, to come back alive and one peace." I smiled at her and so, for the following week I got prepared by reviewing the art of knighthood and its code.

* * *

**~A week Later~**

I slowly awoken myself from my slumber. The week flew by pretty fast and today was the day of my orientation. I got up and got changed into the tunic, sis made for me(Sword Knight Outfit). It was made of light cloth and some metal plating. If there's one thing, that sis was good at other than cooking, it was tailoring. I went out of the house and saw her waiting for me outside, holding my bag and dad's sword.

"So today's the big day. Huh" I replied to her.

"Yes it is." She then handed me dad's sword. I began to examined the sword and its details.

"This is Conwell. Dad's blade when he was a knight. Now entrusted to you Elsword, though you aren't ready to use it. I'm sure, there will be a time to come when you be able to use our father's legendary blade." I sheathed the sword into its scabbard and put it on my back. Sis, gave me another sword for me to use(Sword Knight's sword). She handed me my bag and I left to Hamel. I waved goodbye and started running to Hamel.

(Don't worry sis, I'll become a knight and surpassed dad. Even better I'll become a the Lord of all knight's.) I thought, to myself ambitiously. As I continued running to Hamel.

This is the beginning of my story. My Story and adventures in Elrios.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Hiya, before I end this. I'll be puting a database at the end of each chapter starting with Elsword and Elsa.**

**Elsword Everhart**

**Age 16-18**

**Personality: Ambitious, Kind-hearted, Curios, Forgiving. Likes to take on Challenges.**

**Occupation: **

**Courier(Messenger Boy)**

**Knight Trainee**

**(More shall be reveal later)**

**Affiliation: Hamel Knight**

**Add. Note: The Son of the Crimson Paladin. Aodhen Everhart.**

**Weapon: Sword Knight Sword**

**Conwell(Later will use)**

* * *

**Elsa Everhart**

**Age 24-26**

**Personality : Kind, Mature, Calm**

**Occupation: Tailor**

**Blacksmith**

**Add Note: Elsword's sister and the daughter of Aodhen Everhart.**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Knight!

**Hi just a quick update to let you guys know. I'm changing Aisha class to a Battle Magician- Dimension Witch. Because Aisha's a Knight in this story. So I decided something more close-range it be more fitting. I shall also re update it on the Prologue Chapter. Sorry about this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The New Knight!**

* * *

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*. I finally made it. Walking to the castle entrance, two guards stopped me.

"Halt! Who goes there?" They questioned me.

"Um... I'm here to take the Knighthood Orientation. My name is Elsword Everhart, son of..."

"Ev-Everhart?! I apologize sir, follow us to the orientation." I started to look confused, they we're brave and serious, but now they look scared. Not bothering, I followed them to the Secretary room. As they left, I slowly turn the doorknob, feeling nervous. Opening the door, I saw a blonde-hair girl with emerald eyes. Wearing a royal formal dress, and was writing a few paperwork she noticed me and gave a brief smile.

"How may I help you?" I slowly replied in a nervous tone.

"Um...I'm here to take the Knighthood Orientation. Are you Secretary Yumi Otonara?" I asked here. She stopped with her paperwork and looked at me.

"Ah, you must be Elsword. Please have a seat." Taking a seat, down on one of the chairs. She started to look in her files and took out a manilla folder with a bunch of paperwork. She started reading the paperwork.

"Elsword Everhart. Age 16. Occupation, Courier for Hamel. According to your other profiles you specialized with swords to defend yourselves during trips. Your only living family member is your sister, Elsa Everhart. Your mother and father are deceased. You're also single." I started to have a bewildered look on what she said.

"How does that count for my records?"

"It doesn't. I just spurting out extra detail." She continues to read to herself and after a while, puts the paper down and started asking my question.

"Why do you want to become a knight?" I thought about it carefully and replied with a confident look.

"I want to become a knight because I want to support and make my sister happy. Also, my father was a Knight of Hamel." She looked with a surprised look and continued.

"My last question. What is it to be a Knight?" I didn't understand what she meant and had to thought about for awhile.(What did it meant to become a knight? Is it to just become the greatest or is it...). My eyes widen, as I had a vision of my mother before she died. As I heard, her last word.

_Elsword, please... don't cry. I want you to promise me something dear, promise me you'll protect the ones you love and care about._

She slowly closed her eyes and soon passed away. Returning back to reality, I answered Yumi question. "Being a Knight is about protecting the ones you love and care about. Am I wrong?". She looked at me with surprise.

"You're the first one to ever got that right. All are other knights, say that it was to be the greatest or to be famous. But you're right." She gave a smile at me. "Being a Knight is all about protecting people, especially the ones you love." She handed me a paper.

"Elsword Everhart. Congratulation, you are now a Knight. However, you are still a trainee. You won't be doing anything serious just yet. You will also be assigned to the Seiker Brigade. Please follow me." We walked up to the 3rd floor where we stopped at a door. She then knocked on the door and the door opened. It was a boy with gold-royal hair. He had two dark spots on his hair that looks like hair and a slim ponytail. He wore a silver cleared color armor with a few blue on it. His innocent-looking eyes made him look like he was younger than me.

"Oh Lady Otonara. Something I can help you with?" Yumi, then showed me to him.

"Yes, this is Elsword Everhart. Starting today he'll be a part of your brigade." I greeted the boy, he seemed to be my new captain.

"Please to meet you Elsword. I'm Chung Seiker, starting today i'll be working with you." Smiling at me, I smiled at him back.

"Well then, gentlemen. I'll shall take my leave." Yumi then left, and Chung let me in the brigade's meeting room. It was neatly decorated, though the table was a little messy, filled with a bunch of books and a few grenades. There was a cannon at side of the wall.

"Well starting today, this will be the play. Where we will meet, also one of our members is coming running late. So she'll soon be here."

"You know captain, you look pretty young. At your old age." I smiled at him, but his face looked crushed. I guess he didn't wanted to hear that.

"Why do people, keep saying that?! I mean sure, I'm a knight captain and all and they call me old when I look young. But I'm only 17." I was shocked.

"Eh? Your that young?!" I said, in shocked. He soon started tearing up.

"I'm not old. Really i'm not. I mean sure, I seem mature and do a lot of work. But I actually have hobbies." As he continued sobering in the corner and I was trying to cheer him up. The door opened.

"Sorry, i'm late. I got a little sidetracked." As I looked, to see who it was. I had a blank looked on my face. It was the girl from before. We both looked at each other silently and after a while we yelled and said something in unison.

"Ehh!, you're that purple psycho!" I said, in unison with her.

"Ehh!, you're that redhead pervert!" She said, in unision with me.

"What are you doing here?" I continued.

"I would like to say the same thing." Chung, then interrupted.

"Ah, Lady Aisha. This is Elsword Everhart. Starting, today he'll be in our knight brigade." His response, made her even shocked.

"Eh, that perverts. Going to work with us. Impossible, I refused to work with him.(Starts to blush) Not after, he k-k-ki-ki..." She then shook her head and continued.

"Well anyway on to the point, I refused to work with him!" I soon started to talk.

"Calm down, that was in the past.(Reaches out hand to shake) Lets forget the past and start working together." I gave a small smile. She gave a dark glare and shook my hand. We soon, took our seats. Starting, with Chung talking.

"Ahem, well anyway. Today's meeting is we would like to welcome our new member to our brigade. Even though its just a three men brigade. Anyway, to the main point. Is today, the Lord Advisor was generous enough to give us a mission." He said, in glee.

"What's the mission about?" I asked him.

"Our mission is to escort a Elves alchemist. From Elverna, back to Hamel. So that she may discuss a trade route between the two cities." Aisha, began to spoke.

"But Captain, the Elves are a proud race, that kept to themselves. They wouldn't allow a human near them, so how are we going to enter their city?" Chung, continued to speak.

"That issue, will be taken care of. By a specialist. His name is Nyte Obsidia. Believe or not, he befriended the Elves at a young age and even learned their language."

"So when do we leave?" I asked the captain.

"We shall leave tomorrow at dawn. Make sure you two get a good night sleep and I'll see you tomorrow at the castle gates. End of meeting! Dismiss." We all left the meeting room, however just as I was about to leave to my room. I decided to talk to Aisha.

"Hey Aisha..." She pointed her wand at me.

"Listen, just because we're in the same knight brigade. Doesn't give you the fact that we aren't friends at the slightest. So don't be thinking of the wrong idea, understand me?!" I nodded my head. She lowered her wand. "Good, now if you excuse me. I don't want to waste time to a rookie like you." She then walked away at me and I was pretty pissed at what she said. What is up with her?! I didn't bother to think about it and headed to my room to get ready for my first mission.

My first mission...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Character Database No.2**

**Aisha Vinylake**

**Age: 16-18**

**Personality: Stubborn, Serious, Calm, Kind-hearted to people who she thinks as friends(More shall be updated)**

**Occupation: Knight Trainee **

**Affiliation: Hamel Knight**

**Add. Note: The First Magic Knight of Hamel and the Daughter of Lord Advisor Haervun Vinylake.**

**Weapon: Battle Magician Staff, Magic**

* * *

**Chung Seiker**

**Age: 17-19**

**Personality: Childish, Kind-Hearted, Cheerful. Cares for the innocent and the people of Hamel.**

**Occupation: Knight Captain**

**Affiliation: Hamel Knight**

**Add. Note: The Heir to the Seiker Family and the Son of Calen Seiker.**

**Weapon: Shelling Guardian Destroyer, Grenades**

* * *

**Yumi Otonara**

**Age: 14-16**

**Occupation: Secretary of Elrios Council **

**Affiliation: Elrios Council/Hamel**

**Add Note: The Youngest of the Council member to ever be accepted in the Council. As well, as the heir to the Oto family.**

**Weapon: Wand, Tonfas**


	4. Chapter 3: First Mission Disaster

**Chapter 3**

**First Mission Disaster**

* * *

*Yawn*. Man I wonder if I have to wake up every dawn, for every mission as a Knight. I wish, mission would start around noon so that I can get more sleep. Not that it matters anyway, since I was headed outside of Hamel to meet up with my brigade. I bumped into someone while I wasn't looking since I was very drowsy.

"Ow sorry." The crash, wide woken me up and I saw the person giving me a hand.

"Its alright. I'm sure it was an accident." The boy replied. He had black hair, and was wearing an armor plating. He had hazel eyes that seemed like a calm aura in your soul. As I grabbed his hand, he gave me a smile and handed me Conwell. "You dropped this."

"Oh thanks."

"Well I must be going. I'm in a hurry." He immediately left and I saw him leaving until I couldn't anymore. What a weird guy, and after watching I realize I was late so I began to ran to the gate and saw Aisha and Chung waiting for me.

"You're late." Aisha spoke, rudely to me. It made me ticked off a bit, but I tried tolerate her attitude.

"Now calm down, Lady Aisha. Our specialist is late as well." Chung added.

"Oh I wasn't late. I was simply hiding till all of you we're here." A voice replied. A figure, stepped out of the tree and a young man with blue-spiky hair appeared.

"Wha. You we're here all along Mister Obsidia?!" Chung was shocked. The man smiled at him and then greeted us.

"Indeed so, Master Chung. Oh where are my manners. I'm Nyte Obsidia, please to meet your acquaintance." He bowed down at us, as he greeted us. So this is the man, that the captain was talking about. I thought our specialist would look alot older. Just before, we headed out. Chung warned us, of creature such as Phoru, Ruichi, and Fairy guardians along the way. After him telling us that we headed out to Elverna. As we were traveling Chung noticed Conwell.

"Hey Elsword, I realize that you only use one of your sword, what about the other one?"

"Oh this is my father's sword Conwell. I'm not ready to use it though. But I still keep it around me, as a charm and a memento to remember my father. So until, I become stronger. I'll restrain myself from using it." Chung smiled and responded.

"You must really care, for your father huh?"

"Yeah, he was the reason why I continued to live on. Without his encouragement when I was young. I wouldn't have live on when he died." I said, with a calm smile. I noticed Aisha listening and I turned to look at her and she turned her face away from me, to prevent me from looking at her. I start to wonder if she was actually concern about me. After, a little while. We finally arrived to Elverna one of the cities of the Elves. As arrived at the front entrance, the guards started to be cautious.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" One of the guards responded. Nyte, appeared before them and their expression change.

"Oh Nyte, good to see you. I'm guessing its business huh?" Nyte nodded his head, and he handed the letter to the guards. After a while, the guards opened the entrance to their city. "Try not to mess around the town you three. I trust Nyte, but i'm concern of you three." We nodded and entered the city. I looked around seeing the beauty of the city, such as the plants, the lighting, and the tree house's. I began to talk to Aisha. "This sort of remind me, of the tree house I used to had. When I was young."

"Hmph, must be pretty common for your people."

"What's that suppose to mean." I made a troubled face. The four of us then arrived at the inn, and decided to rest a bit before we headed out. I decided to took the time, to look around the city and look at the beauty of the area. After a while, I went back to the inn and noticed Nyte in the lobby, looking at a locket of some sort. I walked up to him, and he noticed me.

"Oh hey Nyte." I was close enough to look at the picture. It showed a picture of a white-hair young woman, holding a baby. I asked him who they were. "Hey Nyte, who's that in the picture?"

"Oh its a picture of my Wife Mari and my Daughter Neige." I looked shock.

"Really?! You look pretty young to have a family." He started laughing a bit.

"Well you're not the first one to look surprised. Other people, looked pretty surprised when I told them about them." He put the locket in his pocket and looked at the clock. "Its almost time for our escort to be finish packing up. We should let the other two know." I nodded my head and we went to the room and let Aisha and Chung know it was time to go. We packed up our bags and headed outside to meet our client.

"So who's the person we have to escort?" I then noticed the caravan and noticed a young girl, with a goat that is pulling the caravan. She then noticed us.

"Oh so you must be my escort's. Well I'm Lin, please to meet you."

"So you're our escort. I thought, you be more older." I said, with a surprised look.

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover. Anyway, you guys should do your job on protecting me." She gave a brief smile and we continued on. For the past hour, we encounter a few bandits in our travel, however it was nothing we can't handle. As we continued we took a break before continue on.

"Man, who knew being a knight. Would be very exhausting." Taking a deep breath for fresh air, I unsheathed my Conwell and took a glimpse of it, shining it in the sun. (Dad if you're up there. I hope your protection shall guide me to a safe knighthood).

"Ahhhhhh" I heard a scream. I quickly sheathed Conwell and looked to see what was going on. When I saw what happened, everyone was already there. I looked and saw Aisha being held captive by a phoru. My eyes widen.

"Aisha!" I took a step and the Phoru brought the knife further up.

"Move again, and I'll cut her throat open." The Phoru threaten Aisha.

"Elsword, at times like these we need to negotiate." Chung replied. He cautiously walked up to them and started negotiating.

"Now, calm down. I'm sure there's something we can work out. What is you're terms?" Chung asked the bandit. The Phoru pointed at the goat.

"I want goat. So that I can eat it!" The Bandit Phoru. Look at the goat with a drool look on his face. Chung then look surprised.

"Wait, are you saying. You want the goat?" Their was a long silence after that. Finally, Chung started to speak with a shocked look.

"Absolutely not. We do not accept these terms." All of us looked with a blanked face. As Chung continued. "You can't eat the poor goat! It works too hard. Besides how are we supposed to bring back the cargo?" Chung defended the goat. But, Aisha was still captive. The Phoru then put his knife even further into Aisha's neck.

"Fine, then I'll kill the girl." I couldn't stand to look at that thing, continuing to torture Aisha anymore. So I spoke.

"What about gold? How much do you want?" I took my money bag and the Phoru seemed surprised.

"Oh really? Then you don't mind paying 5,000 ED. Won't you?" He said with a smirk. I listened to him and took out 5,000 ED and gave it to him. "Alright, I put up my end of the bargain. Now let her go." The Phoru threw Aisha, right towards my arm and he left quickly before any of us can get after him. Aisha, then look at me and started to blush. I soon blushed a little and let go of her, and turned around to be unable to see her.

"Why did do you that? You didn't have to give that much money to him. I'm sure we could've have came up with a better solution." She responded, still being flustered. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Its because we're in the same knight brigade. Meaning we're sort of like family, right? Also I still have 5,000 more ED left in my bag. So don't worry about it." I smiled at her once more and she blushed a bit more. The captain then interrupted us.

"Um, anyway shall we continued you two?" We both at him and said in union.

"Yes sir!" We continued on the road, back to Hamel Castle and arrive there another hour later.

"Alright, mission accomplish." I said, with glee. Stretching my arms and yawning. We we're at the front of the castle entrance. Where we saw Secretary Yumi, waiting for us.

"Oh you're back. I see your mission was a huge success." She then walked over to Lin. "Well, shall we get going Alchemist Lin of the Elverna Council?" She responded. Lin, just smiled.

"Its been a while Yumi, you haven't changed a bit. How's everyone else doing?" We looked in surprise.

"Lady Oto, do you know this girl?" Chung asked in advance. Yumi turned to look at Chung.

"Ah yes. Me and Lin, are actually friends from the past. She's about a year younger than me. I liked to thank you four. For bringing her safetly. As well, you're mission has been completed. Congratulation. Now Lin, shall we be goin?" Lin nodded, and they left to the castle to discuss the trade routes. Chung, turned and looked at us.

"Well not the mission been accomplished. You guys, are free to do anything for the rest of the day. As for you Master Obsidia. Your payment shall be at Solace's Wing. We appreciate your help." Nyte gave a simple smile.

"Thank you, I look forward with working with you guys again.(Looks at Me) Especially you young man, you shown some interest to me. I hope we can work together in the future." Nyte then left and headed back to town. I started to leave. Aisha, then followed me.

"Wait up!" I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked her. She stayed silent for a while and then spoke.

"I like to thank you for saving me. Maybe you're not a bad guy after all.(Holds our her hand to shake) What do you say, friends?" She started blushing. I gave a smile and shook her hand.

"Sure, lets be friends." As we parted hands, I blushed a bit and broke it up. By parting with her, to look around in town. For something to send to sis. There were a lot of things to get, but I found a locket. I purchased which cost 100 ED and before I send it to sis. I wanted to show how much I grown to sis. So I'll keep it for a while, until I have something to put in this locket. I decided to head back to the castle, when I noticed the boy from this morning. He was staring and drooling at some pork buns. I approached him and handed him 25 ED to buy the buns. "Here, this is for helping me earlier this morning. He noticed me and looked at the money.

"Oh its you, sorry about that." He bought two of them and gave one to me. "So, by the looks of it. I'm guessing you're a knight trainee. Am I right?" I simply nodded my head. As he smiled and took a bite of the pork. "Man this is good! I always wanted to visit Hamel. But never got the time."

"Why is that?" He took another bite and then spoke again.

"I was very busy. With some things and didn't have the chance visit Hamel. Up until now, it a shame huh?" I stared down at my food. He noticed me, not eating.

"Hey are you alright, you're not eating it?" He asked in concern, I got back from spacing out and replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I took a bite off my food. He smiled again and finish off his bun and stood up.

"Well, don't worry about it. Thats what I would do, try not to worry about it and just do it." He started stretching and yawned. I just realized that i'm talking to a person, and I don't even know his name.

"Say what's you're name?" He took a seat back down and answered me.

"My names Nightwing Hanurana. But you can call me Night. What about you. What's your name?"

"My name is Elsword Everhart. Nice to meet you, Night. Well anyway, I should get back to the castle." I stood up and walked back. As I looked at him waving goodbye.

My life's been starting to get interesting since I became a knight. As well... I began to blush of me giving CPR to Aisha. Shaking the feeling off my head. (Calm down, you must not act like that). I continued rushing back to the castle, as I was still slightly blushing.

Man, what's up with me?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Character Database No.3**

**Nyte Obsidia**

**Race: Human?**

**Age: 19-21**

**Personality: Calm, Cool, Gentle-nature(Aggressive to enemies).**

**Occupation: Mercenary, Husband and Father**

**Affiliation: Solace's Wing/Hamel**

**Add Note: A Mercenary that specialize with communicating with Elves as well has a unknown power as well(Shall be revealed in a future chapter). He is also the Husband of Mari Obsidia and the Father of Neige Obsidia. (He will appear in future chapters)**

**Weapon: Scythe and ?(Shall be revealed in future chapter)**

* * *

**Lin**

**Race: Elven**

**Age: 13-15**

**Personality: Calm, Cheerful.**

**Occupation: Alchemist and a Council member of Elverna**

**Affiliation: Elverna/Hamel**

**Add Note: Has known Yumi in the past.**

* * *

**Nightwing(Night) Hanurana**

**Race: Human?**

**Age: 16-18**

**Personality: Calm, Serene, Curios **

**Occupation: ?**

**Affiliation: ?**

**Add Note: A mysterious person that Elsword befriended. Only thing Elsword knows about him is that he likes pork buns.**

**Weapon: ?**


	5. Chapter 4: I'll protect you!

**Chapter 4**

**I'll Protect You!**

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

* * *

**Mega Slash!** I shouted as I hit the training dummy. Its already been a few months since I joined the Hamel knight, I become even stronger ever since my first mission. As sweat runs down my body rapidly, I struck the dummy once more. **Mega Slash!** I struck the dummy with even more force and slice it in half. Trying to catch my breath. *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"Hey Elsword. You should take a breath, you've been training since this morning." One of the other knights replied. I was no longer a knight trainee, I'm a full-fledged knight meaning things will only be tougher from here on out.

"Let me take a couple of more swings. Before I take a break." I replied back. They looked at me concern.

"Man, if he keeps this up. He's going to kill himself." One of them replied.

"Yeah, I know. He's the strongest of the knight, other than Aisha. I even heard that they're putting a recommendation on making him a knight captain. But if he doesn't rest, while training he won't be able to reach it." The other one spoke. As I continued to strike my sword with tremendous force at the dummies. Aisha entered in.

"Hey Elsword, secretary Yumi wants us in the meeting room." I halted my blade, as I was about to slash another dummy. I sheathed my blade and headed with Aisha to the meeting room.

"Ah, glad you two can come. Please have a seat." We both sat down, as we listen to what she had to say.

"So what is it that you want Yumi? She started to smile.

"Well after thinking for a while. I decided that maybe you two should be Knight Captain." Me and Aisha looked surprised and we started to smile.

"Yumi, are you serious!" We both said in union. She halted us.

"Now slow down, you two. Before you two, can become knight captain. You need to take an exam to see if you're worthy for the title. Its very simple actually, all you need to do is to subdue a dragon that's been causing trouble in the northern woods near Hamel. The King, fears the dragon will attack Hamel if we don't put it to sleep. Please refrain from killing it, we feared that it might upset the draconians." We accepted the exam and headed up north. As we walked there, I started to feel strange to be with just me and Aisha, the Captain's not with us.

"Strange, huh?"

"What is?"

"This is the first mission, we ever took together alone. Without the captain to be backing us up. Sorta feels weird with just the two of us." She started to blush and spoke.

"Um yeah... it is." As I was thinking of sometimes to say. We were already at the northern forest. We took out our weapons and headed in cautiously, then we heard a roar. The ground, then started to shake and giant glowing eyes were staring at us. When we got a better clear, it was the dragon. It started to try and stepping on us, but Me and Aisha easily dodged. Aisha, started to cast magic from her wand. **Binding Circle! **A magic circle appeared underneath the dragon, rendering its movements.

"Elsword, while I hold this circle magic. You strike the dragon, with all your might!" I nodded and ran towards the dragon. Mega Sla... Just before, I could use my attack, another dragon appeared behind Aisha. It was about to strike her with its sharp-claws. "Aisha, look out!" I intercepted the attack by using myself as a shield to protect her. As I was knocked out. I heard Aisha, call my name before I went unconscious.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Elsword!" I shouted his name. I can't believed he used himself as a shield to protect me. As he crashed into a tree, I ran up to him and teleported us to safety. Right before, the dragon's attack us. I was able to teleport Elsword away from the dragons. But still, two dragons?! We didn't know about this. I began to pick Elsword by the arm and to see his wound. The gash was pretty big and was bleeding rapidly. He had to be treated quickly! I took out a bandage from my bag and wrapped it around his wound. Hopefully that will stop the bleeding from getting worse. He began to slowly open his eyes.

"Aisha..." He spoke lowly.

"Don't talk.." I tried picking him up and it soon started to get cloudy. It then started rain and the bandage was falling off on Elsword. I picked him up by the shoulders and found a near cave. To apply another wrap around him. He tried standing up, and grunted in pain when he did.

"Grr damn. This hurt. I can't believe I could easily been brought down by a simple attack like that." He said, while in pain. I made him sit down.

"You need to rest. The wound pretty big." For some reason, he listen to me and laid down on the rocky surface. I started to treating him. I first removed his armor plating so it would be much easier. To patch up his wound. Taking out some antibiotics from my bag and spraying it on his wand. He endured the sting and I continued. I didn't have any medicine to close up his wounds, so I used magic to closed-up the wound a bit. I finally, wrapped it up with a bandage to prevent it from getting worse or to get infected. Still, I was impressed. Elsword, took an attack that even I couldn't even survive, he's a pretty strong people. I began to blush, and shooked my head. For thinking like that. He began to open his eyes and sat up.

"My wound feels less painful." He began to smiled at me. "Thanks Aisha." I blushed once again, and turned around.

"Its no problem, after all. We are family, right?" I turned around and saw a depressed look on his face. "Are you alright?" He spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah, i'm just thinking that after we pass our exam and become Knight Captains. I thought that we'll have a knight brigade of our own and won't be working with each other anymore. At first, I was happy to hear that we we're going to become Captains. But after hearing, what you said, I'm starting to have second thoughts." I soon realized, what he meant and was depressed too.

"Yeah, but still... even if we become Captains. We'll still be friends.(Holds up my pinky) Elsword lets promise each other, this. After we become Knight Captain lets grab a bite to eat in Hamel." I said with confidence. Elsword, seemed surprised at my respond, and gave a small smile. He then put his pinky my pinky and we crossed it.

"Its a promise." He smiled. Suddenly, we heard the ground shake and saw that the two dragons found us. We both headed out in hoping to subdue them. Elsword, readied his blade once more as I readied my wand. The two dragon tried to attack us, but we dodged them. Elsword then struck his blade on one of them and it did a critical damage. So I used the opportunity to stomp the dragon. **Guillotine Press!** I started stomping the dragon with double stomps, with the last one being the strongest. Which made one of them knocked-out. The other dragon, was about to hit Elsword but I pushed him down with me to prevent him from getting hit. I was on top of him.

"Aisha?..."

"Don't worry Elsword. I'll protect you!" I got off him and started channeling magic around me. As the dragon was about to strike. I released the burst of energy. **Energy Spurt!** A shockwave around my body created a force that injured the dragon heavily, causing it to knock out. I looked at Elsword, and smiled at him. He simply smiled back at me.

"Well lets head back, and let Yumi know that we passed." I nodded my head and we headed back to Hamel, where we saw Chung and Yumi waiting for us.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"So i'm guessing you're mission was a success?" Yumi Answered. We both nodded. Both of them smiled.

"Congratulations, you two. As of today, Elsword Everhart and Aisha Vinylake. You are now Knight Captains." I was happy, but I was still sad at the same time. So did Aisha. Yumi, noticed what happened.

"Something, wrong you two?" She asked us.

"Well, its that even when we become Knight Captains. We still want to be in the same brigade though." Yumi, then smiled.

"What are you talking about, of course you can still be in the same knight brigade. Some brigades have Knight captains in a brigade. It doesn't have to be you guys making a new brigade." We were both surprised and we soon smiled.

"Thank you, Yumi." We both bowed down. I started blushing a bit, as I looked at Aisha.

"Also, Elsword. Will you please come with me?" Yumi asked. I nodded my head and followed her to a room on the fourth floor, as we entered the room. It was pretty spacious and was well decorated. Yumi, began to spoke. "This used to be your father's quarters. Where he did all his studies. Now its yours." She opened the closet and inside it was an Armored Suit and a Durable, well-crafted blade(Lord Knight's Armor and Sword). "You're father used to worn this suit, when he was a knight captain. It looks like it fits you. So i'll leave for you to change into them. Yumi went outside the room and waited for me to get change. I took of the tunic, that my sis made me and put on my father's uniform. Puting one piece of armored-plating at a time. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my hairs grew sort of long. So I decided to comb my hair a bit and my hair looked different(Lord Knight Hairstyle). I put away my old blade and reached for the one in the closest sheathing it and putting it on my back. I walked outside to show Yumi what I looked like.

"So, how do I look?" She seem very surprised.

"Wow, I'm surprised you look very mature." I started to scratch my head, and thanked Yumi for the compliment.

"Hey do you know, where Aisha is?" She pointed in the room, next to me. I was surprised, Aisha's Room was right next to mine. The door then opened and I saw a Aisha newly dressed and her hair different. I soon started to blush heavily. (Wow, she looks beautiful). I shook the thought and she saw me dressed in my new armor. She started to blush heavily too.

"Oh hi Els..."

"Hey Aisha..." We looked at each other, for a while and the Atmosphere broke when Yumi interrupted.

"Well, since you two are now Knight Captain. The missions you will take will be extremely challenging. So make sure to train, and become stronger for future missions." I nodded my head.

"Well, I think. I'm going to head out."

"But, what about your wound? Aren't you still hurt?" She started to worried for me.

"Relax, I'm just going to take a walk. I'm not going to get into a fight." I left to the town, to walk and stroll around when I noticed a familiar Hazel-eyed boy. Drooling on some Pork Buns. It was Night. I took out 25 ED and bought two Pork Buns. Handing one to Night.

"Oh Els. Good to see you again." He smiled at me. We sat down near the bridge on Hamel, eating our food.

"So, you became a Knight Captain. Huh? Thats a huge accomplishment. Congrats."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Nothing, goods happening. Where I work. My job, had to use my pay as a tax to keep them open. Which I was drooling on the window on the pork buns store." I laughed a bit.

"Well, if you ever want to have a pork bun with me. Just meet me at the shop every evening." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"Well I think its time for me to go." Night, pat me in the head. "Congrats again." Leaving and disappearing out of nowhere. I decided to head back to the castle. To recuperate for tomorrow.

Its going to be a long day. Tomorrow

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Character Database Update**

**Elsword Everhart**

**Age: 16-18**

**Same Personality, but more serious.**

**Occupation: Knight Captain**

**Affiliation: Hamel Knight/Seiker Brigade**

**More Add Note: Elsword, has a more deeper feeling for Aisha and a even stronger knight.**

**Weapon: Lord Knight's Blade, Conwell(Not yet)**

* * *

**Aisha Vinylake**

**Age: 16-18**

**Same Personality, but doesn't hate Elsword anymore. Only hates people that are rude to her.**

**Occupation: Knight Captain**

**Affiliation: Hamel Knight/Seiker Brigade**

**More Add Note: Aisha, now has a more deeper feeling for Elsword. As well, as also a powerful Mage Knight.**

**Weapon: Dimension Witch Staff, Magic, Spatial Magic**


	6. Chapter 5: Political Elope!

**Chapter 5**

**Political Elope?!**

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

Ah, today is so peaceful. I finished all my paperworks and meetings. That I finally have the time, to take a break. Taking a sip of Herbal Tea, made from Elverna as well as a book to read, I'm glad that nothing bad will happen today. Just, when I took a sip on my coffee, one of the castle servants slammed the door open.

"Ms,Yu..." Before, he could finish. I accidentally spit the tea I sipped on his face, out of a sudden scare. To me.

"*Cough* *Cough*. My throat hurts now and what do you want anyway?" I shouted at him. He handed me a package and I left. I opened it and started reading the documents. My expression turn into a tired look. More work, I knew it was too good to be true. Depressed, I put it aside and walked out of my office, heading to the Seiker Brigade meeting room.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Hyahh! Swinging my sword, with immense force towards one of the knights that is sparring with me. Caused him to be pushed back into the wall.

"Ow, man Elsword. Ever since you become Knight Captain, you have become way stronger." I scratched my head.

"Well, I sort of train a lot." While, I was off guard. He tried to strike me for an opportunity, but I simply dodged it with my eyes closed.

"No way!" I smiled.

"Yes way!" I grabbed the arm, he was holding his blade on and took and threw it away from him. Rendering him defenseless. Pointing my blade, at him. To prevent him from moving, and replied. "I win again." Lowering my blade, he sat down to think on how to win. Though, I haven't noticed that everyone was watching me. "I think i'm going to wrap up my training." I sheathed my blade and walked out of the training hall. As I walked in the castle hall, I notice Aisha.

"Oi, Aisha!" I waved at her. She waved back, and walked towards me.

"Working out, in the afternoon?"

"Yep, wanted to keep honing my skills." I smiled at her, leaving a faint blush at him. She spoke again, after a few seconds.

"So Els, about the promise we made during our exam. Do you want to go out and eat?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked her. Just before, she could speak. Yumi, appeared.

"Ah, theirs where you've been you two. You have a new assignment." With that response, I started to take a deep breath.

"Guess, are promise. Will have to wait a little longer Aisha." Aisha, nodded her head. We then, followed Yumi, to the Seiker Brigade meeting room. Where we saw Chung sipping on some tea.

"Oh there you're two are." He took another sip. We then, sat down. To listen what Yumi has to say.

"Recently, Hamel sent a trade treaty to the Nasod Kingdom. Today we got a report, of the Nasod declining our offer, and said if we made further contact with them. They will declare war against us. However, the King isn't lightly giving up."

"So my uncle, being stubborn as always." Chung, took a deep breath.

"You're Uncle?!" I said, in surprise.

"Sir Chung, is the King's nephew. His father Calen Seiker, is the King's younger brother. Also, since the king has no heir. Chung, is the next in line to become King of Hamel."

"So Chung's actually from a royal family. Thats a first for me, also to think he's the soon to be King." I said, in astonishment.

"So what do you want us to do?" Aisha, asked us.

"The king requested. The best knight brigade. Which is you guys, to give the trade treaty personally to the Princess of the Nasod, Eve. The King, also wants you to head out immediately and meet your specialist. That is all. Dismiss." We immediately headed out to meet our next specialist, which is unknown to us. As we headed outside Hamel. There was a figure in front of us. He had brown-spiky hair that seemed like it can seem sharp as knife. He also wore a black hoodie, with a few metal platings on the vital points on his body. Having dual holsters on his waist. He looked at us, with his silent sharp eyes.

"Um...could you be our specialist?" Chung, asked. He nodded his head.

"The name is Zoro. Please to meet you." He took out his hand to shake. The three of us shook his hand. "So you must be my clients. Well, lets get this over with. I don't want the spend too long with you guys." He started to walk to our destination, following him to try to catch up, it started to turn night. The stars soon to appeared, it looked amazing. Aisha, was surprised too.

"Its pretty isn't it?" I asked Aisha. She nodded her head.

"I never seen something as pretty as this. When I was at the castle." I laughed a bit.

"Well, there are a lot of amazing things. You haven't seen before." I smiled at her. She simply smiled back. We sooned, finally arrived at the Nasod Kingdom gates, there we're no guards.

"Hah, no ones guarding the entrance?" Zoro, then noticed something.

"Everyone, get down." A giant laser, appeared out in the sky, we ducked down on the ground, and barely dodged the laser.

"Humans, what are you doing here?!" A feminine voice responded. She started to float down, on the ground in front of the Kingdom Entrance. A girl with silver hair, and amber eyes. Wearing dark armor, with blue detailed on it, as well holding a cannon. That smoke was coming out of it from the recent attack. She clenched her teeth. "How many times, must we tell you humans. We want nothing involved with you. As part of the princesses orders." She was about to point her cannon again. However, Chung, pointed his cannon at her.

"Listen, I'm not into violence. But, I'll use it if I don't have a choice. We simply, would like to speak with the princess, nothing more." Chung said, in a scary voice. The girl, smiled.

"Heh, you're someone I can respect. Fine, only this time. Next time, I won't be easy." She opened the door to the City of the Nasod. Man Chung, has a scary side. I want to make sure, not to mess with him. As we entered, the city. It was filled with bustling technology and machine. It almost look like those future city, I read as a child. We were at the front of the Nasod Castle. It looked well-designed with decorated light el. We entered the castle, and headed into the throne room, where we saw a girl sitting on the throne. She had graceful silver hair. With a pure amber eyes, as the moon. She wore a black-plating of armor, with some pink on it. Two drones we're sitting on her lap.

"Humans?! What are you doing here. Well no matter, how many times you asked. We shall not allowed a trade route with Hamel." She said, in a forceful tone. Chung, stepped in.

"Greetings, Princess Eve. I am Chung Seiker, future heir to the Hamel throne. I came to give the treaty personally to you." Chung walked up to hand the letter.

"Oberon, Ophelia! Keep him away from me." Two servants, appeared and rushed towards him, Oberon tried to attack Chung with his blades. But Chung blocked it with his cannon. The other one, Ophelia. Tried to strike Chung from the back. But quickly dodged it, by shooting his cannon on the ground. Launching him up in the air and landing in front of Eve. Oberon tried to strike, Chung again. Chung blocked his attack again, but was sent flying towards Eve.

"Oh crap.." Chung and Eve both said in unison. Chung crashed into Eve, sending them both onto the ground and what's worse is Chung accidentally kissed her in the lips during the fall.

"Ehhh!?" All of us shouted, including her servants had a shocked face.(Anime-Style Shocked Face. With the Characters having no colors as well.)

When Chung and Eve both opened their eyes. They started to blush.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

Huh, some things touching my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was kissing the princess. I immediately blush in an instant, after seeing what was happening. I tried to get off, but she stop me and continued kissing me. As her tongue touched mine. This made everyone have an even more shocked face.(Same Shocked face, with no color. But added a WTF?! on it) I got my mouth off hers, and looked at her. With suprised.

"What did you?!...She pushed me down, using her arms and pressed her lips once more. She parted our lips and started blushing and gave a seductive smile.

"You're going to take responsibility." She got off me and stand up. I immediately fainted, after being kissed like that. Elsword, ran up to me and started shaking me.

"Oi, Chung! Don't leave us!" He shakes me fiercely, as I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

I shook Chung, to try and wake him up. Man, that caught all of us by a surprised. The servants, started to panic.

"Princess, you aren't serious are you?" Oberon panicked.

"Of course, didn't you see how I kissed him." She started blushing.

"But he's a human and the heir to the Hamel throne." Ophelion replied.

"So, what its too late now. I'm married to him now." I was confused.

"Wait, what do you mean married?" Me and Aisha we're confused. Ophelion stood up.

"Allow me to explain. In Nasod law, if a male kisses a female nasod. It means they are proposing to marry them. If the female accepts, she kisses him back. You're friend accidental kiss, apparently was mistaken as to propose to marry our dear princess. Princess Eve, kissed him back. Meaning, she gladly accept him being her husband." Me and Aisha had a bewildered look.

"Wait, so you're saying that Chung's accident..."

"Has ended up getting him married?" Aisha finished the sentence. Chung, began to regain his consciousness and woke up.

"Huh, I had the weirdest dream. We did a mission, that we had to deliver a peace treaty to the Nasod Princess, and I ended up kissing her and somehow getting married to her." Chung, began to look around. "Huh, what's going on?" He seemed confused.

"Congratulations, Chung." I said, with a blanked look.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Aisha, spoke.

"Hope, you two live happy together."

"What are you saying?" Chung, looked at the Princess. His expression soon changed.

"Wait a minute, its not a dream?!" He said in shocked. We nodded our head. "Wait so you're saying the Princess of the Nasod, is now my..." We nodded our head again. Eve, began to hug Chung, cuddling him.

"Glad you're alright. My dear, Husband!"

"Ehhhh?!" Chung shouted, his lungs out. That a mile of the city could hear him. Chung, began to run away.

"Huh come back. Honey!" Eve began to chase him.

"Elsword, Aisha, Zoro. Anyone save me!" He pleaded for help.

"Hey its your fault." I replied.

"Yeah, technically you're the one who tried to give her the letter and ended up kissing her." Aisha responded.

"Agreed." Zoro, said a word. We pointed at Chung, whom was still being chased.

"This is all your fault! Take responsibility, and accept her as your wife!" We shouted at him.

"You guys are all mean." After a while, Eve stopped chasing Chung.

"So you wish, us to allow a trade treaty with Hamel. Very well, we shall accept your offer." It seems, that if Chung didn't made that reckless mistake. We wouldn't be able to get her to approve.

"However, you still need my brothers approval. Before, we can actually approve of a full trade-route between Altera and Hamel."

"Your brother?" I replied.

"Prince Raven my brother. He doesn't live in the Nasod Kingdom. He's the prince of the Nasod, of the Altera forest Nasod. Get his approval, and will open a trade route with Hamel. I'll have Oberon escort you. Until, then this is goodbye." We thanked her, and left to the Altera Forest.

"Well, i'm glad thats came to a quick conclusion." I said, with a relax voiced.

"Yeah, also the Captain got married." The captain, looked at us with a glum look.

"Why me..."

"Well now all we need to do is get Prince Raven. To give us his approval."

"But, I don't think thats going to be easy. He's a Nasod after all. We were only lucky to get the Princesses approval."

"Yeah, but whatever it is. I'm sure will succeed." I clenched my fist with confidence. As we continued towards the Forest Nasod's Home.

Talk about a **Political Elope**. Who knew the Capt. would get married in a single night.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Character Database No.4**

**Eve of the Nasod/Seiker**

**Race: Nasod**

**Age:17-19**

**Personality: Cold-Hearted and Quiet. (Kind and Pure-Hearted towards Chung)**

**Occupation: Nasod Princess and Chung's Wife**

**Affiliation: Altera**

**Add Note: Due to an Accidental kiss, that turn this princess into a love-sick wife of Chung's. According to Nasod laws, if a male kisses a female Nasod. They are technically proposing to them. If they accept, they kiss them back to show that they accept them and are recognized as a married couple.**

**Weapon: Nemesis Blade, Moby and Remy.**

* * *

**Ophelia **

**Occupation: Eve's Servant**

**Affiliation:Altera**

**Add Note: Eve's most trusted Servant. A perfect maid and guard for her majesty.**

* * *

**Oberon**

**Occupation: Eve's Second Servant**

**Affiliation: Eve's Second trusted Servant. A somewhat clumsy butler as well as making a few mistakes for his master.**

* * *

**Evia Satsuri**

**Age:17-19**

**Personality: Cautious and a bit cold. Is pretty nice near her friends.**

**Occupation: Nasod Knight**

**Affiliation: Altera Knights/Altera**

**Add. Note: One of Eve's Elite Knights. Can change her armor type.**

**Weapon: Cannon, Armor change**


	7. Chapter 6: The Attack

**Chapter 6**

**The Attack**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"We're finally here!" Oberon replied. We arrived at the home of the Forest nasods. Their village looked so mystic and a sight to see. Chung, looked around the village and saw the Nasod Prince House. A giant tree, that had stairs all the way to the root to the very top of the tree. I looked down and saw the entire view of the village. Man this tree is huge! We reached the top of the tree, where we saw a tanned-man, with spiky hair with a bit of white. He was wearing a sleeveless black top with some orange decor on it. One of his arm was mechanical and his golden eyes made him look like a threat.

"Hm? Humans, what are you doing in this sacred domain?" He said, peacefully. He seemed less hostile, than the princess. Oberon, then appeared.

"Greetings, Prince Raven. I am here upon Princess Eve's request. These people over here, are Knights from Hamel and came here to deliver a peace treaty." Raven, began to look in surprise.

"Well thats a surprise, I never expect my sister to give in?" Chung, walked up towards him and handed him the letter of open trade route between the Nasods and Human. Raven began to read it and after a while folded the paper, and took a deep breath.

"Well if its fine with my little sister. Very well, we shall open up trade route with you guys." He said with a smile.

"That was easy." I said in a blank face. Raven, then spoke again.

"The Forest Nasod, are much more less hostile. Than the Royal nasod, like my sister and Oberon. We prefer to talk first and fight if necessary, however due to Nasod law we are forbidden to have contact humans. Unless it is approve by the heir of the Royal Nasod Kingdom. I impressed that you were able to convince my sister to allow this." We began staring at Chung, while laughing.

"Well it wasn't that hard." I scratched my head and pretended to laugh.

"It sort of happen like this..." Chung began to explain to Prince Raven, about his little accident.

"Oh so you're my new brother-in law? Please to meet you." He smiled and took out his hand to shake his hand.

"Wait you're allowing such a thing between me and your sister!?" Raven, was confused.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. What are you saying you refused to be my Sister's husband?"

"Thats..." Just before, Chung could speak. Raven replied in a scary tone.

"If so, then I have no problem killing you right now." He gave a devil look. We stared at Chung, to accept his fate.

"Its a do or die situation. Captain! I say the do situation is the best outcome!" I responded to Chung.

"You already screwed up, might as well give up." Aisha supported the statement. Zoro nodded his head. Chung, looked with at us with his crybaby face and shouted at us.

"What kind of Allies are you two!" He shouted, while tearing up. Raven, was still staring at Chung with murderous intention.

"So what's it gonna be. Are you going to be Eve's Husband or do you want to die?" Chung, looked in fear and gave up.

"Alright you win! Just stop giving me that creepy-ass stare!" Chung said in fear. Raven, expression back to normal.

"Well okay, then. I'll let my sister know that I approve of the trade." Raven put both of his arm on his shoulder.

"Take care of Eve for me. Don't dissapoint me." Chung, looked the other way.

"Um, alright?" Chung just accepted with no choice. Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming this way, it was a nasod messenger. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"*Huff* *Huff* Prince Raven! We got trouble, its your Wife Rena. She's returning back from her home Elverna, with Ember. However, they got jumped by Rogue Nasods!" Raven, looked in shocked.

"Where are they right now?"

"Their in the cross road between Altera Forest and Elverna. Hine Ver Root!" Raven, looked at us.

"I'm sorry, to ask all of a sudden. But can you please help my Wife and one of my knights Ember. Return here safely? Their in Hine Ver Root, the cross-road between here and Elverna." He pleaded for help. I was to first to stood up and replied.

"Will gladly help! A knight never abandons people in need." I immediately left to my destination to help the two and soon Zoro, Chung, Raven, and Oberon followed.

* * *

**Ember's POV**

"Damn bandits, don't you dare lay your hands on the Prince's wife!" I shouted at them, pointing my rifle at them.

"Hah, you're just a mere woman. I bet you don't even know how to use that weapon. Get them!" The bandits started changing towards us. I started shooting, with grand accuracy shooting a group of bandits with one-shot of my bullets. I noticed one of them, tried to attack me from behind. However, that trick won't work on me. I took out a grenade made out of El and shove it into the bandits mouth. "Eat this!" The grenade exploded into his mouth, luckily it was only a practice grenade, so it only knocked him out. They began, to gang up on me. One of them tried to assault Lady Rena.

"Lady Rena!" Just as he was about to attack her. A red-hair boy, appeared out of nowhere and punched him.

"Not so fast!" He send him flying and down on the ground. He took out his sword and began breaking through the other bandits to get to me. "Names Elsword, I'm a Knight of Hamel. Are you Ember?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm Ember. One of the knights of the Forest Nasods. Please to meet your acquaintance." She smiled back. Soon other people, arrived including of them was the Prince.

"Prince Raven!" I shouted.

"Hi Dear!" Lady Rena, said happily. The bandits began to attack the others, but they ended getting blown away. A blonde-hair man began shooting them down with explosives and a cannon. A purple-hair girl, started to beat them down with magic up-close and their was a man that used the same battle tactics as me, but was able to change his pistols into knives able to get close up and do damage against them. Soon they, all ran away.

"Yeah, run away cowards!" The red-hair boy shouted at them. Suddenly, one of them that was hidden tried to stab the mage girl. However, the Red Knight quickly reacted and defended the girl by blocking it with his sword. Causing him to send his sword up in the air and making him numb his right arm. However, punched him with left arm.

"Don't you dare hurt Aisha!" He shouted. The bandit, began running away.

"Gahh, I can't feel my right arm. Nor move it!" Raven wents towards him and stretch his right arm.

"Does this help?" The knight, yelled in pain.

"Ow, yeah. Thanks." I looked at the group of Knight, by the looks of it they must be from Hamel. Just before, I could introduce myself to them. The ground started to shake. It soon became windy as well.

"What's happening?!" The Purple mage replied. We looked up to see what it was. It was a dragon.

"A dragon! Here?!" Raven said in shocked. The Red-Hair simply smiled and picked up his blade and pointed his blade at it.

"A dragon, now thats something you don't see everyday. I'm gonna beat it! He began running head-on towards the dragons.

Is this kid Crazy?!

* * *

**~To be Continued~**


	8. Chapter 7: All Out Assault!

**Chapter 7 All Out Assault!**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Hyahh!" I swung my sword multiple times, striking the dragon various times. It tried to striked me with its claws, but I blocked it using my sword. Which knocked me back, but I was still standing. It then breathed fire out of its mouth. I tried to avoid it, but it caught my left arm slightly burning it. "Gahh damn it! This stinks." I said in pain. Chung began to run into battle and started shooting his cannon at the dragon. Shooting it on his legs and creating a haze of smoke in the process. When the smoked cleared out, it was still standing.

"Huh, how did it survive my attack?!" He said in surprise. It tail whipped Chung, sending him flying into the air and into the ground. Raven, then interfere and tried to attack it with his nasod arm but the dragon breathe fire, burning him up.

"Raven!" Rena shouted.

"Your majesty!" Ember shouted. The two rushed towards his side, checking his wounds and trying to heal it. While me, Aisha, Zoro, and Chung we're left to fight the dragon.

"**Screw Driver!**" A swirl of energy appeared on Aisha's wand, where it began turning into a drill-like form, where she then rushed towards the dragon piercing it with the magical drill. Dealing damage, but it wasn't knocked back. It tail whipped Aisha. Sending her flying and I quickly reacted and caught her before she landed on the ground.

"You okay?!" I asked her. She nodded her head. It was before we realized that I was carrying bridal style, where we began to blush. I immediately put her down and got back to the fight. Zoro began shooting his pistols at the dragon, trying to break through its tough scale. Making it scream in pain. As Chung kept shooting grenades out of his cannon, to try and destroy it. However, it ended up with a same result and was still in one peace.

"Damn it! What does it take to kill this thing?!" Chung replied. I got up and tried to strike it with my sword again, but it struck me with its claws breaking my armor and giving me a wound.

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted. The pain hurted like hell, but I tried to ignore it and continued to fight.

"Elsword, stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" Aisha yelled at me, begging me to stop. I simply smiled.

"Relax I'll be fine." I readied my blade once more, but right before I could attack. The dragon breathed fire at me, I didn't have enough time to avoid it and was about to take it. But then...My eyes widen, I saw Aisha protecting me from the fire by using herself as the shield. When the fire stopped she collapsed on top of me. I caught her before she could fall. "Aisha! Aisha! Wake up!" I pleaded. Chung, then replied.

"Elsword, there's no time. Leave her into Lady Rena and Ember's care." Listening to what the captain said. I carried and placed her next to them. Where are headed back to face the dragon. I was angry. I fear that I might lose Aisha. I focused all my anger on the dragon. I readied my blade once more, but also took out Conwell. Wielding both my blade and Conwell on both of my hands. The marking of the my father's blade started to glow. Standing still for a moment and then...rushing to attack the dragon with a fury of swings coming from my blades destroying it bit by bit. The dragon tried to grab me by its tail, but I simply cut his tail making it scream in pain. I then jumped in the air and impaled my swords into the dragon's back. I was out of control, I couldn't stop now. I finally finished off the dragon, by climbing on its head and impaling my two swords into his eyes, preventing it from seeing. Allowing me to finish it off, by cutting its head off. Everyone was shocked on what I did. But I simply ignore them and sheathed my blades then running towards Aisha's side. I began crying.

"Aisha! Please be alright." Pleading with tears. Rena gave a concern looked.

"She burnt real bad. If we don't get her to a doctor soon, she might not make it. Somebody carry her." I quickly carried her bridal style.

"Elsword, where are you going?" Raven asked me.

"I'm taking her back to Hamel castle. We can get her treated." I bowed at Raven, to pay my respect to him. "Sorry for not being able to stay with you for long." I turned to look at Chung and Zoro. "You two stay with the Nasods and get the job done, I'm going to bring Aisha back to Hamel." They nodded their head and I went off back to Hamel.

* * *

**Moments later**

I managed to get back to Hamel castle, where I spotted Yumi and Aisha's father. They noticed us and we're both shocked. Aisha's father the most, seeing how badly injured she was.

"What happened to her?!" He said in fear.

"No time, she needs to get treated fast. Or she might not make it." I responded fast. Yumi, then called in some doctors and they bringed Aisha into the Infirmary, where I was seated outside, waiting to see how Aisha was doing. When a angered voice called me.

"Elsword, I would like to see you in my office." It was Aisha's father. I nodded my head, and left to his office. Where we seated down silently, until he responded.

"What happened to Aisha?!" He said, in a demanding voice. Feeling guilty, I decided to tell him what happened.

"We encountered a dragon during the mission and Aisha ended up getting injured protecting me. Its all my fault. I engaged the dragon, when I was supposed to retreat." I started crying, feeling that everything was my fault to begin with. He looked at me with a angered look and a disappointed look as well.

"Elsword, you have a long way to go before you can ever become a true knight." He responded calmly. I looked in surprise.

"Eh?! You're not mad?" I said in shocked.

"I am mad, however. I fear it is not right to hold a grudge against someone just for one mistake. Besides I'm sure my daughter did this on her own actions." He stands still for a moment and began speaking once more.

"Elsword, Aisha's birthday is coming up next week. Also I looked into your records and yours is this week. So how old are you turning?"

"I-I'll be turning 17 sir." I responded. He gave an amused smile.

"Oh that so. Aisha too. Also on her 17th birthday, I'm going to start finding possible candidate's for her future husbands and you may be a possible one." He gave a smiled. I began blushing and started shaking a bit.

"S-Sir what are you saying?!" I asked him.

"I'm saying, that I'm asking you to become Aisha's husband. If you can win my competition that is. A lot of men proposed to Aisha before she even met you. I then proposed that whoever can overcome five of my challenges shall take my daughter hands in marriage. So far, no one's able to complete even a single challenge. But you Elsword, I believe that you have what it takes." He gave me a smile.

"Sir, I don't think you should be giving me as a reward." I tried to ask my way out of it. Seeing as I didn't deserve any of this.

"Don't think of it, as a reward Elsword. Think of it as a punishment and favor from me. Besides your father still owes me for saving his ass back in one of the missions. So think of it as a way to repay your father's debt." He laughed a bit.

I nodded my head, and excused myself from her room. Where I headed to the infirmary to check out Aisha's condition. The doctors let me in, and when I got in. I saw Aisha treated and healthy laying down. She looked very cute when she's sleeping. Unable to resist I kissed her in the lips while she was asleep. Blushing horrifically. I banged my head on the wall, as I stayed by Aisha. After a while, I sit down and thinked about what her father said.

Marrying Aisha huh?

* * *

**To be Continued **


	9. Chapter 8: The Debt

**Chapter 8**

**The Debt**

* * *

**16 years ago**

**Aodhen's POV**

_Breathing into the cold air heavily, my body started to get cold. I was stuck in a barren iceland, waiting to freeze to death. I felt as if it was the end for me._

"_Hey Aodhen! Don't die on me." I heard a familiar voice. I slowly looked up to see who it was. A dark violet hair man appeared in front of me. As I slowly close my eyes, I kept hearing him calling my name._

"_Aodhen. Oi! Don't you dare die!" He continued yelling, as I fell into a somewhat eternal summer._

_..._

"_Where am I?" I thought to myself, the air started to feel warm, and I smelled something good cooking. Slowly awakening my eyes, I noticed the violet hair man once more. He had a calm looking expression, that didn't fear anything into those void-looking eyes. He wore a mixture of cloth and metal plating all over his attire. He then looked towards me, and smiled._

"_Oh so you're awake." He smiled at me. I sat up straight and finally got a clear look at him. It was my partner, Knight Haervun Vinylake._

"_Hae?! Is that you!?" I called him out, with his nickname. He then grabbed a piece of meat, from the fire and chewed and swallowed it before he could speak._

"_Good thing I found you. Any longer and you would have died." He smirked. I began eating as well._

"_Thanks for saving me." I replied gratefully to him._

"_Its fine. After all, we are comrades." He responded back. Feeling that he deserved more I gave him another response._

"_Please allow me to thank you. I'm in your debt, please if there's anything you want. Please let me know." He looked at me with a concern look._

"_Really anything?" He asked me, to confirm._

"_Yes anything." He replied. He looked at the snow for a while, until he began speaking once more._

"_Well if you say so." He took a deep breath, before continuing._

"_Aodhen you have a son, am I wrong?" He asked me. I nodded my head. With that response he smiled._

"_Oh that so?" He turned and look at me._

"_Very well, then Aodhen. I made up my mind, I would like your son to marry my daughter, Aisha." I look with an astonish look._

"_Hae, are you serious?! But what if they don't like each other? I protested his proposal._

"_I won't stop them then. However, I won't forgive you if he denies." He put out his hand to shake._

"_So we got ourselves a deal?" He continued holding out his hand to seal the deal. I thought of it carefully before deciding._

"_Fine, you got yourself a deal. But I don't want you forcing my son, to marry your daughter. Understand me?! Even if I die, I will prevent it if you use force." He held out his and swore his promise._

"_Very well then, Aodhen. You have my word."_

* * *

**Present Day**

**Elsword's POV**

I looked down at Conwell and my Sword. As I held these two blades in both of my blade, moving them at different angles. "Man, I wonder if Aisha's alright." I thought to myself. I lay down onto my bed, all tired from my solo mission yesterday. Its already been three days since the incident with the dragon. Chung hasn't returned yet from our original mission. Aisha still unconscious, and I've been doing assignment by myself for the following days. I completed these mission with ease, since I trained almost every day and I didn't have to use dual wield during those assignment.

Not wanting to think about all the stressful work, I decided to let some steam off. As I slowly fall adrift. I then had a dream of one of my distant memories. There was a girl in front of me crying, for some reason and I encounter her and cheer her up. Though I can't recall the girls face. Waking up, I decided to take a walk around the castle. Before leaving, I grabbed my sword and Conwell and put it on my back before walking. Where I then saw Aisha's father, Lord Advisor Haervun where he then notice me. He gave me a softened look.

"Good day Elsword. Are you feeling alright?" He replied. I took a moment to speak to him.

"I'm feeling fine sir. I'm just wondering when Chung will come back." I asked him. He then look with an astonish face and began taking out a letter from his pocket.

"Its a letter from Prince Raven. The messenger said to give it to you." He handed me the letter before leaving. I began tearing the envelope and began reading the letter.

* * *

**Dear Elsword,**

**I apologize that our encounter was short. But I would like to let you know that Zoro and Chung will be staying with us for a few days. I would like to apologize for my inconvenience, but my sister would like to see her husband. I couldn't denied her request. So please let us borrow Chung for a while.**

**-Raven of The Nasod**

* * *

I had a blank look on my face before replying. "Good luck on your honeymoon Chung." I began tearing the paper into pieces and headed into my room. Where I threw the shredded letter into my trash can. When a book drop from my shelf. Curious on what was inside I opened it and when I began reading it, it shows Runes and its origins and how to cast it. I wonder why my dad had a book like this. I continued reading it when, I noticed a small switch on the side of a few books. Just as I was about to press it, a guard came in.

"Captain Elsword!" A guard replied. I began listening to him.

"Yes solider?"

"Lady Aisha, has awaken! However, something wrong with her. She keeps calling out your name, so we decided to get for you." I began following the guard to the infirmary, when I heard Aisha screaming.

"Where's Elsword! I want my Elsword!" She shouted. What was she talking about?! I opened the door to the infirmary, when Aisha noticed me. Her face expression changed into a clingy girl expression.

"Elsword darling!" She began running and cuddling me. I looked with a blank look and thought to myself on what happened to Aisha?

"Um, what happened to Aisha?" I asked the guards.


	10. Chapter 9:Heart-Struck

**Chapter 9**

**Heart-Struck**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"What happened to Aisha?" I asked one of the knights. One of them began to spoke.

"We really don't know. When she woke up she started acting like this and wanted you." I scratched my head and looked at Aisha to see what's wrong. I tried to look at her to see if something was wrong. But it was very hard to focus, since she was hugging me nonstop. I guess I know how Chung feels, when he gets cuddled by his wife. For some reason, I started to felt good when she's hugging me. She's so soft and warm plus her elegant violet hair smelled nice. Man this feels nic... No wait! Get a hold of yourself Elsword! I tried to resist Aisha seductive action and got myself apart from her while regaining my composure.

"Anyway, isn't there anyway to change Aisha back?!" They didn't know what to do.

"We're sorry, but we don't know what the cause of this is. Will try to find a cure for her, but in the meantime..."

"I'm stuck with her?!" I said with a shocked look. They nodded their heads, I began to get depressed and left the infirmary with Aisha cuddling me.

"Elsword! Elsword!" She shouted my name happily. I had a depressed look as we were passing other knights noticing the two of us together.

"No way, Elsword and Aisha? Why are they together?" One of the male knights whispered to other knights.

"That damn commoner! Taking away Aisha from me." One of the knight captains spoke in anger.

"Aisha why?! I'm better than that Beggar Knight. Oh the agony!" One of the other male knights said in melancholy. I soon heard voices from the opposite gender, cursing at Aisha.

"Damn you Aisha! Taking away my dear Elsword!" One of the females knight cursed at her.

"Nooooo! Of all the people you have to date, it has to be Elsword?! Why does it have to be him?!" Another female said in agony. I tried speaking to get things cleared off.

"Everybody, calm down! Aisha is..." Aisha interrupted me, and spoke in a loud voice.

"Aisha is Elsword's future husband." She kissed me in the lip after. It went silent for a moment, and in seconds. Every knight in the halls took out their weapon, glaring at both of us.

"Elsword you bastard!" Male knights began charging towards us.

"I won't forgive you, even if you are the lord advisor's daughter! You shall never have Elsword!" A group of female knights began heading too.

"Oh crap!" I picked up Aisha bridal style and began to run away from the mob of angry knights.

"Chung! I hope your having it better than me!" I shouted.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"Oh man my head" A bright light shined over my face and I was awaken from my slumber. "Man what happened last night?" I looked around and noticed that I was in the guest room. Just right when I was about to get out, something was trapping me. When I removed my bed sheets I saw Eve sleeping next to me.

"W-w-What the hell!" I shouted that the everybody in the castle could hear me. She then woke up and gave a smile.

"Good morning dear." She got closer to my face and as was about kiss me. But I hopped out of the bed before she could.

"What are you doing. No, more importantly how did you get in this room?!" She looked at me confused and turn her head.

"Huh? What are you talking about this is my room." She responded.

"Eh? Wait then how did..." Ophelia then appeared out of nowhere.

"Allow me to tell you the details."

* * *

***One Explanation Later***

"So let me guess this straight. While we were eating three days ago, you put sleeping pills in my drink, drugged me, carried me into Eve's room and I ended up sleeping with her and what's worse is that the sleeping pill last for three days? Meaning that Eve played with me during that time?" I gave a brief summary on what happened.

"Precisely." Ophelia said in a calm tone.

(I lost my innocence...) I gave a depressed look of defeat. I lost the war against freedom and imprisonment. In the end, I became her wife officially. I then fainted after. I lost.

(Elsword I hope you have it better than me) I thought, before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Back to Elsword**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Ahhh!" I continued running all over the castle with Aisha, while being chased by all the knights that adored both of us. I finally got them out of my sight and went into my room, to hide from them. I slowly began to hear them behind the door to my room.

"Where did they go?!" The angry mobs near the door to my room.

"Wherever they are, they haven't gone far." They soon left and I had a breath of relief.

"I'm safe." Suddenly, I felt Aisha hugging me non-stop.

(Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!) I screwed myself over. I may have lost the mob, but now I have to deal with Aisha. I tried to escape her, but I was trapped from her endless hugging.

"Elsword! Elsword!" She said happily. She began stripping my top clothes off, beginning off with my metallic plating. She tooked it off with no problem. (Was Aisha always this strong?!) I thought to myself. Soon enough, she began taking off my top attire. My face turned into a tomato after that.

"Aisha please stop! I'm not ready to lose my innocence." Tears began flowing down as I tried to struggle out of Aisha grasp. Then my good luck had struck.

"Hey Elsword, can I borrow a..." Yumi entered my room and gave us a blank look.

"Yumi thank goodness!" I spoke with glee. She began to left.

"Sorry to disturb! Hope you two have fun." Yumi gave a smile before leaving. I fell into disappointment while Aisha continued. She then stopped.

"Huh where am I? Els, what are you doing here?" Aisha began to look confused. She began to stare at my bare chest and was red as a tomato.

"E-E-Elsword! What happened?!" She began to hop off me.

"Aisha is that you?!" I asked.

"Um yeah, its always been me." She was still red as my crimson hair. I had a joyful look and began to hug her.

"Oh thank goodness, its you! I thought you we're going to take my innocence for sure!"

"What was that?" She wanted to hear what I said.

"Um nothing." I changed my response quickly.

"Well thats good, but mind letting me go? Your half-naked and my dad and Yumi are standing right in front of us." I looked behind us and saw Yumi and Aisha's dad with a blank look in front of us.

"Sorry to disturb." They both left and closed the door.

"No! Its not what it looks like!" I tried to clear it up.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

"So you made Aisha smelled a love incense?" I asked.

"Yeah, you simply whisper the name of the target, let someone smell it, and they will fall in love with the person. But I never expect for the effects to be short, I thought it gave enough time for both Aisha and Elsword to lose their innocence and ended up getting married." Haervun replied.

"You're evil, you know that? I wonder how the Crimson Paladin Aodhen, Everhart was able to deal with you. Void Paladin Haervun Vinylake.

"Well he's used to those kinds of people." He smiled mischievously. I sighed and left towards my office to finish up my paperwork. Man, crazy things have been happening since Elsword got here. However, I met a familiar figure along the hallway. A man with black spiky hair with a ponytail stand in front of me.

"Hey Yumi, how are you?" He smiled.

"So you decided to come back. Veteran Blade Paladin Nightwing Hanurana. I heard you're working as a mercenary for Solace Wing, how is that working out?" I gave a smile.

"The pays been sloppy. I barely have enough to buy food, but enough to allow me to pay the rent for my home."

"You know, you can earn more if you return and be a Knight of Hamel." I offered him.

"I Refuse! Besides, working independently is more fun." He smiled. I gave a disappointed look at Night for leaving the Royal Knights and becoming a Mercenary.

"Well if you're not here for that? Why are you here?" He gave me a pout look.

"Can't a guy see his friend that he hasn't seen for many years now?"

"Well no..." He continued.

"Also I wanted to see my buddy Elsword." He replied.

"You know Elsword?" I asked.

"You bet, he's a nice guy. He always buys me pork buns whenever he sees me." He began drooling and I began to laugh.

"Hehehe, that's just like you Night." I pointed to the direction of his room and began to leave. Its good to see that guy again. Happy and calm as always.

**Elsword's POV**

I put on my clothes that Aisha stripped off me when she was out of herself. I then heard a knock on the door, and opened it. I saw a very familiar face.

"Night what are you doing here?." He responded back, with a wave of his hand and entered my room, and noticed Aisha.

"Oh Aisha, long time no see." He smiled at her, Aisha began to looked shock.

"No way! Commander Hanurana! Is that you?" Aisha spoke in shock.

"Huh, Commander? Night do you have any idea on what she was talking about?" He scratched his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Elsword. You don't know yet. Well I used to be a Paladin for Hamel known as the Blade Paladin. Sorry for not telling you." He began laughing. I looked at him blankly for a few seconds and then yelled in surprise

"Eh!? You used to be a Royal Knight?!" I said in shock.

* * *

**To be Continued **


	11. Chapter 10: Conflict of the Crossroad

**Alright this chapter is basically the crossroad of the three paths Elsword can take. Law, Neutral, and Chaos. There will be a poll on which path Elsword will choose and how the story will go till there. **

**P.S. This Chapter will focus only on Elsword POV**

**Chapter 10**

**Conflict of the crossroad  
**

* * *

"Ehh?! Night you were a royal knight?!" I was astonished from what I was hearing. He chuckled and scratch his head.

"Haha. Sorry for not tellin ya. My parents sent me to Hamel when I was 5 as an exception for knighthood. From then, I began training for about 10 years and was very skilled beyond my ranks and I was given the title Paladin for my skills in swordsmanship." He explained to me.

"A Paladin?" I said in question.

"A Paladin is the highest ranking of the knights, they are known to have access to almost all restricted areas in the castle and are given special privileges. One of those privileges are mar-" Aisha stopped at her words, she started turning red. "Mar-Mar-Mar-" She continuously stuttered.

"Do you mean have the privileges to marry a person from a royal family?" Night finishes the sentence for Aisha. She nodded her head.

"Marriage. Huh?" I thought about me and Aisha getting married and I instantly turned tomato. I shooked the thought out of my head and asked why Night was in Hamel castle.

"Oh that! Mainly its from a request from the castle from Aisha's dad. But its mostly because I wanted to see my buddies in the castle." He smiled. "So do you know where I can find him? A lot of things have changed ever since I left my position as a knight." The two of us then went to the Lord Advisor along with Night following us.

* * *

We entered his office and saw him sitting on his desk, signing some important paperwork and drinking a cup of tea. He notices us and smiled, but when he saw Night. His face looked even brighter.

"Night its good to see you! You changed alot since you left the castle. Your hair is much longer, I remember when your hair was shorter than this. So you're here because of my request right?" He nodded his head and Aisha's surprisingly cheerful father took out a document from his desk and gave it to Night. He looked at the both of us.

"Elsword and Aisha. I have a mission for you. You shall be accompanied by Veteran Night so you won't be in danger as long as you're with him. There has been recent reports of a Order and a Cult spreading their beliefs in Ruben." Hearing those last words my eyes widen. Aisha noticed this and looked at me with a surprised look.

"Wait Elsword, your hometown is Ruben. Isn't it?" I nodded my head and her father continued to spoke in a worried tone.

"Anyway the people of Ruben listen to the cult's speech from few days ago and on the next day they vanished and more and more members of the Cult are popping out continuing to spread their beliefs." I looked down on the floor and whispered to myself.

"Sis. Please be alright."

"I want you three to travel to Ruben and investigate and put a stop to this blasphemy. I already arranged transportation to Ruben. So you will be leaving in about an hour." Lord Haervun finished up and sat on his desk again and continued working. The three of us then left the room and Night offered us to spar with him. I declined his request for a spar and headed back to my room. I began to rummage through my stuff and found what I was looking for. A picture of Me, Elsa, mom, and dad happy together. I already lost my parents, and me and my sister have always looked out for each other. _Elsa I hope your alright_. *Sigh* I decided to spend the hour before we left sharpening Conwell. Something tells me that big things will happen when we get there. As a few minutes pass by I began to hear a voice in my head.

_**Thou Shalt have my blessing**_

I looked around to see where it was coming from and I looked down at Conwell and saw it was glowing. It began to float and it began talking.

_**Art suprised master?**_

"No way. Conwell you can talk?!" The radiant sword continued talking.

_**I have always been able to talk master. Afterall. Thou shalt wield me. Thou art shall be thy Salvation for man.**_

"What do you mean by **Thou art shall be thy Salvation for man?**" The sword started to slowly to lose its radiance as it said the few last words.

_**Thou shalt find out, as time passes. As thou shalt grow stronger. I will too.**_

The sword began to float back to me and its glowed disappeared. "Just what did Conwell mean? **Thou Shalt find out, as time passes**. I understand the first part but what about the second part? **As thou shalt grow stronger. I will too...**" I began to pondered about what Conwell meant by the second part. When an hour has already passed. I hurried over to the Hamel entrance. Aisha pout at me.

"Where were you?" I bowed to Aisha and apologized to her, but gladly she was kind enough to do so.

"The two of you are you ready? It may get dangerous when we arrive." I looked at Night and saw that he didn't have a weapon with him.

"I wouldn't be saying that to us Night. What about you?" He took out his hand from the side and in an instant a sword appeared in his hand.

"I can summon my weapons. How do you think I got the title of Blade Paladin?" We nodded our head and entered the carriage. It was going to be long trip. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"_**Father please don't leave me!" I ran up to my father as he began to distance myself from him.**_

"_**Please don't leave us!" He looked at me and smiled. His lips began to motion and he smiled.**_

"_**Elsword wake up..."**_

_**Everything turned pitch black. All I could see was myself. It slowly began to get called. I then heard my father's voice again.**_

"_**Elsword please wake up..." A glowing light appeared above me and I reached up for it and I heard a voice again but this time it wasn't my fathers voice it was.**_

"_**Elsword Wake up!"**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Aisha shaking me. "Els wake up!" I looked outside and saw that we were in Ruben. My home.

"Well so you finally awake..." Night's voice echoed in my head who was sitting across me, stretching. "We're finally here and man I had a good nap." We left the carriage and saw that it was already dark. "So this is Ruben? Quite a peaceful town." Night replied. I nodded my head.

"This is the place I grew up." I looked over to Aisha who didn't notice me.

"This place looks familiar. Its like I've been here before." She spoke to herself. I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry Els. I wasn't thinking straight." We walked around a bit and saw a figure that was wearing a Dark black robe with some red trimmed, who seem like he's preaching.

"Listen to me! I'm a messenger from our Lord Ran. He who shall save us, from the one who calls herself Lady El! If you seek salvation. Join our cause" A bunch of people gather around to hear this man's chattering. Then a apple was thrown at the man causing him to fall down on the ground.

"Hey! Stop ranting about random crap about Salvation and this Ran person. I mean who is he anyway?" A familiar voice shouted. That voice belonged to...Sis! I looked over at the direction of the voice and saw Elsa carrying a bag of groceries. The robed figure stood up and took out a knife and headed towards Elsa.

"Die!" I instantly reacted and ran over to him. Just when he was about to stab her, I clashed my own blades against the knife and it flew off of him and I pointed my sword at him. Elsa then looked at me surprised.

"Leave now. Before I strike you down!" He ran out of the village and everyone looked at me with surprise.

"Elsword is that you?" Elsa looked at me with astonished eyes and everyone looked at me too.

"How's it been sis." I smiled.

"You've grown taller and you look much mature." She smiled. Soon everyone began to cheer. First Lowe arrived and greeted me.

"Wow you've changed ever since you left Ruben! You must be a amazing knight now." He complimented me. I got embarrassed and laughed. Then was Anne.

"Wow Els! You look so handsome now. I think I might fall for you." I blushed a bit with that response and I looked over Aisha. Who seemed to have a hint of jealousy. Finally Hagus, the chief of the village appeared and smiled.

"Elsword, its been months since we saw you. How is knighthood treating you?"

"Its been going well Chief Hagus." I smiled. As everyone began celebrating my return I told them about the mission I was assigned and asked about the disappearance of some of the villagers of Ruben that could be involved with the Cult and Order.

"They call themselves the Cult of Berthe and the Order of El. They've appeared a few days ago and began preaching about the Cult's Lord Ran and the Order's Savior El. At first, it seemed harmless but then. I noticed the Cult kidnapping villagers and the next day. They suddenly wanted to join the cult." Elsa explained.

"What about the Order?" I asked.

"The Order, are just preaching about salvation. They just been doing that and some of the villager just joined them of free will. What we really have to worry about is the Cult." Lowe nodded his head.

"The next time. They appear. Four of us will follow them while the rest will protect the village." Lowe replied. I nodded my head and after a while we decided on who was going. Me, Night, Aisha, and Elsa will follow the cult. While the others stay here and protect the village. We went to our places and noticed a member of the Cult walking into the village and began preaching. After a bit he left and we then followed him and we soon saw a cathedral of some sort.

"I sense something...Its the villagers! Their in some sort of circle...Oh no! Their being sacrificed!" Hearing this shocked and me mad. I ran and smash the door open where many robe figures notices us.

"You're going to pay for this!" They took out their weapons and began to attack us. One of them tried stabbing me but I simply dodged out and slashed my blade at him. I continued on and just kept dodging and striking them with my sword. Thats when I reached the circle and I saw the villagers of my home unconscious. I grabbed one of the robed figure and asked how to stop it.

"Will never tell!" I was about to stab when he panic.

"Alright alright!" You need to cast seal breaking magic to stop the ritual! I threw him away and called Aisha to break the seal and was about to cast it when somebody stopped us.

"Do you really want to break the seal?" A man with a mask appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked. He began chuckling.

"You can call me Glaive. The leader of the cult." You should stop trying to save them. As you know, their just mindless body their dead when you got here." I looked at him with anger.

"Shut up your lying!" He continued laughing.

"I'm not. Their souls have already been sacrificed. All their left now our soulless vessel used as food for our lord Ran."

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because people want to live free of rules and wish for their desire to come true. Thats when the Cult was born. To grant everyone wishes. I'm sure you have your own desires too." I ignored him and told Aisha to continued. But another figure appeared on the door.

"Stop Elsword!" A person with blue hair and glasses appeared wearing white armor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vanessa and the leader of the Order of El. Listen you have to destroy the seal! This will prevent the summoning of Ran and prevent the destruction of Elrios."

"What about the villagers?!" I asked. Vanessa then looked away from me and then replied.

"I'm afraid that destroying will also disrupt their souls separating it from their bodies. But do not worry, they'll be saved by Lady El!" My eyes were wide open after hearing that.

"Hahaha boy. If you let the seal be accomplished. Master Ran can bring them back to life. So why not join us?" Glaive took out his hands.

"Elsword! We need to save them! We have to cast the seal breaking magic, to save them!" Aisha tug my arms.

"Elsword! Think about the people of Elrios. Sacrificing a few lives to save millions of other lives. Think carefully!" Vanessa shouted.

"Elsword!" Aisha, Glaive, and Vanessa shouted at me.

* * *

Time felt frozen as I was about to make the ultimate decision that would determine the fate of Elrios.

"I choose to..." I spoke.

* * *

**Okay finish with this chapter. This is basically the crossroad of the story where Elsword has to either choose the path of Law, Neutral, or Chaos. I put a poll to vote on which path Elsword should choose. So whatever gets more votes. Elsword will choose that path and it will also determine the ending of the story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to see the outcome of this story. Till then.**

**~Ciao~**


End file.
